A technique of detecting a magnetic material by using at least two magnetic sensors and output values of the magnetic sensors is well known. For example, this corresponds to techniques described in Patent Documents 1, 2. In a magnetic material detection device disclosed in Patent Document 1, two magnetic sensors are disposed between which a movement path of a subject is, and signals from the magnetic sensors are arithmetically operated such that an output signal for magnetic noise is minimized so as to determine whether the subject is a magnetic material based on an arithmetic operation result. A portable magnetic detector disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a housing, two magnetic sensors that are a detection sensor and a geomagnetism component compensation sensor disposed in the housing, and a position detecting portion disposed in the housing and detecting positions of the magnetic sensors, and outputs position data of the magnetic sensors and magnetic data of the magnetic sensors associated with a data processing device disposed outside the housing.